A Simple Visit
by edwforever
Summary: The story begins after the Zoey 101 Spring BreakUp thing occurred, after the gang had returned back to PCA for a new year, and was there for a few months. A surprise visitor comes back to PCA, and things change a lot. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A Zoey 101 Fanfiction

By Emily Wells

**Chapter One**

The gaze of a young man by the name of Chase Matthews fell upon the sunset view that he had in this dorm room, which he shared with two other guys, Logan Reese, and Chase's best friend, Michael Barret.

As the remainder of the sun was still visible, light shone in the room, illuminating Chase's face, showing an expression of sadness. Why would he be sad, when a beautiful sight lay before his eyes?

You see, the main reason he is sad, is because of one girl: Zoey Brooks. That is the name of the girl Chase is in love with. What could upset him about the girl he loves? Zoey is the girl who never received Chase's Message. The message contained a proclamation of love for Zoey. Why would he be upset about that, when he can just try to try again? He's upset because he fears he may never gather up enough courage to try to tell her again.

Now, his friend Michael continues to try to reassure him that he'll find the courage to tell her soon, and, along with that, he says he's sure Zoey loves Chase just as much as Chase loves her. Chase is never reassured enough, though, so he just shakes his head at his friend's confidence builder attempt.

"I should've just told her the first time I realized that I loved her," Chase muttered to himself quietly. He sighed, and rested his head in his hands.

Elsewhere on the PCA campus, in the dorm room numbered '101', a young girl stared out her window, staring at the same sunset Chase was staring at. The young girl was, in fact, Zoey Brooks, Chase's love interest.

As she stared at the sunset, she fiddled with her chain that held her key to her dorm room, which she shared with two other girls, Lola Martinez, a girl new to PCA, now friends with Zoey and the others, and Zoey's best friend Nicole Bristow.

At the moment, her thoughts were all based on one subject: What did the message say? When she refers to "the message", she's not talking about the message that Chase purposefully sent to her, proclaiming his love for her. She had no idea that that message even existed. She's actually talking about the message that Chase meant to send to Michael, but sent to Zoey instead, which had caused Chase to steal Zoey's TekMate and delete the message before she could read it.

Chase was caught with Zoey's TekMate, though, and that caused Zoey and him to get into a fight, because Chase wouldn't tell Zoey why he had taken her TekMate in the first place.

Things calmed down a little bit after the Gender Defenders things was over, though, and Zoey and Chase managed to get back to speaking to each other. When the episode of Gender Defenders was to premiere on TV, Chase was even going to tell Zoey what the message said, but, their friends pulled them to the lounge instead, so they wouldn't miss the show, before Chase could get the chance to tell Zoey what the message had said.

As Zoey thought of this, she remembered how her TekMate had broken. She reminded herself that she needed to talk to Quinn later about fixing it.

Sitting in the same dorm room as Chase, was a young man. His name was Logan Reese. Yes, that blonde-haired, brown-eyed conceited roommate that Chase and Michael both have to stand rooming with.

At the moment, Logan was sitting on the top bunk of the bunk bed in the dorm room, staring at Chase in curiosity. _Chase can sit there at that window, just staring outside for hours at a time. How can he stand to do it? _Logan wondered. In a way, he was sort of right. Chase would stare out the window for a long time. Logan exaggerated a bit on about the whole "hours at a time" thing with how long Chase stares out the window, though, so, that's one thing he was partially incorrect about.

Logan merely shrugged it off, though, and laid down, letting his gaze wander to the ceiling. Whenever he stared at the ceiling, he'd start to think about things, a lot of them having to do with himself. Some were about other things, like the fact that Michael and Lola hooked up, Nicole hooked up with some random guy that Logan didn't know, Quinn and Mark are together, Dustin and that Trisha girl are going out, and tons of other people are getting into relationships. Then, a bad thought, in Logan's opinion, popped into his head. Logan wasn't one of the many people getting into a relationship with someone. That worried Logan immensely. So much, that, when thought this, he sat up suddenly, and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow…" he said, once he laid back down.

"Welcome to California, Ms. Cruz," A chauffer said to a young girl, about the age of Zoey, Chase, and the rest of the gang at PCA. The girl's name was Dana Cruz.

Dana shook her head at her driver. She had managed to hire for her trip to California. "I used to live here before, so, you should say 'Welcome _back_ to California," she said.

Her chauffer merely smiled, and said, "Well, then, welcome _back_ to California, Ms. Cruz."

Dana smiled, and nodded, then said, "I'm really glad to be back. I can't wait to see my friends at PCA again. They'll be so surprised to see me after I've been gone so long, and they'd never guess I'd suddenly decide to come see them, and actually go through with it."

Dana sighed, and let her gaze fall to the window, to the surroundings so familiar to her. She was, at the moment, on her way to PCA, being driven by her chauffer, of course. She'd time her surprise visit according to her plan she'd drawn up mentally on the plane ride to California.

You see, Dana was a student at PCA last year, and had made friends with Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael, Quinn, and Logan. She had a great time at PCA, and would've gone back, but, she got a chance to go to a boarding school in France. She went to the boarding school, and she and Zoey sent frequent letters to each other, Zoey sending letters from herself and Logan, and others who had written to her, which made Dana miss PCA. She especially missed all of her friends. That's why she planned this visit to PCA. To see her friends, and catch up on everything that's happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Chase jumped a little when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around, and saw that Logan was holding his hand to his head. Logan must've hit his head on something. Judging by the position he was in, Chase guessed Logan hit his head on the ceiling again. He'd done that twice already in the past week. Chase knew that Logan would be a klutz, so, Logan hitting his head on the ceiling didn't surprise him.

"Ooh, smooth Logan. What made you hit your head on the ceiling this time?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

Logan glared at Chase, rolled his eyes, and said, "Nothing you need to concern your bushy-haired head about."

Now it was Chase's turn to glare at Logan. He then said, "Why must you constantly make comments about my bushy hair? I don't make fun of your hair, so why choose to make fun of mine?"

"So you admit your hair is bushy, then?" Logan asked, smirking, causing Chase to roll his eyes. "I make comments about your hair and stuff because it's easy, and fun."

That caused Chase to just shake his head, and turn back toward the window. The sun was almost completely set. That meant that dinner time was coming soon. He'd get another attempt to tell Zoey his feelings for her. He probably wouldn't be able to do it, but, the chance was there if he ended up actually feeling able to tell her. If Chase didn't tell her then, he'd still eventually have to tell her later.

While Chase and Logan were having this conversation, Zoey ended up having a conversation with Nicole. At first, they were talking about school stuff, then, the conversation slowly morphed into one of boys, which caused Lola to enter the conversation, when she had gotten back to the dorm from wherever she was previously.

At the moment, it was sort of "rate the guy on a scale of one to ten" conversation.

"Ok, Lola, rate Michael," Nicole said to her, knowing already what her answer would be, considering Lola and Michael were dating.

"Well, of course, he's a perfect ten to me. Looks, charm, a great sense of humor, he's got it all," Lola said, smiling brightly.

"We all knew that was coming," Nicole teased. Zoey nodded in agreement, laughing with Nicole.

"Well, I could've said he's only a nine, but then I'd be lying," Lola said, smiling, and laughing as well. "Well, anyways, Zoey, rate Chase."

"Chase?" Zoey asked. "Well, with him, I'm not totally sure. He's a really nice guy, has a sense of humor, can make me smile, and isn't really unattractive at all. Lola knows what I mean. You remember when you used to like him, right Lola?"

"Yeah, I do remember that. I used to like everything about him, especially his eyes," Lola said.

"So, just give us a rating for him Zoey," Nicole said, obviously anticipating Zoey's answer.

Zoey bit her lip, then said, "Well, I guess I give him a-"

"Miss me everybody?" Dana asked, suddenly entering the room, interrupting Zoey, a smile on her face. Everyone else smiled as well, knowing who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Chase, dude, you seriously need to tell her tonight," Michael said, when he got back to the dorm.

"Michael, I probably won't even be able to. I've been in this dorm room for hours, thinking about things. You know, I might not ever tell Zoey. At, least, I'm certain I won't tell her tonight," Chase said, sighing.

"Dude, it's not hard to tell someone your feelings for them. I told Lola that I'm into her, and she said she was into me to, and now she and I are dating," Michael said to Chase.

"But it's different with Zoey," Chase said.

"The only difference is that you aren't just slightly into Zoey, you are literally in love with her," Michael told him.

Chase's eyes widened at the fact that Michael said out loud, while Logan was in the room, that Chase loves Zoey. "Dude, Logan's in the room!"

"So? I already know that you love her, Chase. Everybody in the world but Zoey knows it," Logan said.

"Funny, that's what Michael told me before we had that trip to your summer house for Spring Break," Chase said to Logan.

"Well, that just proves that I'm right," Michael said, folding his arms, smiling.

Logan nodded in agreement with Michael, and smiled as well.

Chase rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Whatever," was his simple response to what Michael said.

Zoey and Nicole squealed, and stood up, running over to Dana, to hug her, obviously.

Dana dropped her stuff that was in her hands on the floor, and opened her arms wide, obviously wanting to hug them back, considering she hadn't seen them for a really long time.

Lola, meanwhile, simply stood up, still smiling, and watched as Zoey, Nicole, and Dana hugged, the three of them squealing in happiness all the while.

Zoey, Nicole, and Dana pulled apart then, and that caused a sudden rush of questions.

"What are you doing back here at PCA?" Zoey asked, still smiling.

"Did you bring pictures of that school you went to, back in France?" Nicole asked, still smiling as well.

"Who's going out with Chad Allaofa guy you guys told me about that Bridget said she liked a lot? You never told me!" Dana said.

Lola interrupted by saying, "I love that you all are reuniting and all, but, I think we should ask only one question at a time."

"Good idea, Lola," Zoey said, nodding, turning to Dana.

"Well, first, now that I've finally seen my other PCA friend in something other than pictures and such, I think she and I should hug, to wrap all that stuff up, until I go see everyone else," Dana said.

Lola nodded, and she and Dana hugged. It was yet another heartfelt moment to remember.

After Dana and Lola pulled apart, the four girls immediately began to converse about tons of different things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Is there no convincing you?" Michael asked Chase, sighing, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"You can convince me of things. Just not things that have to do with me telling Zoey that I love her," Chase said.

"I should just rig a voice recorder or something like that somewhere in here, so I could catch you saying that you love her. Then, I'd give Zoey the tape of either your voice or some webcam thing and be done with it," Logan said to Chase.

"That's not really too bad an idea, Logan," Michael said. "You should really consider doing it. Heck, I'd help you."

Logan smirked, and nodded, causing chase to raise an eyebrow and ask, "Would you two seriously do that?"

"We won't do it if you just tell Zoey," Michael said.

"If you would just tell Zoey how you feel about her, then things would be a lot better for you, I'm sure. Plus, you'll have a weight lifted off your back," Logan said.

"The weight may come off my back, but, I'm sure it'll go right back on my back if Zoey doesn't love me back," Chase said.

"I'm sure she loves you back," Michael said.

"I can't actually agree with Michael on that, but, you can take his word instead of mine," Logan said.

"That's not helpful Logan," Chase said, sighing, shaking his head.

"You're going out with Michael?" Dana asked Lola in surprise. At the moment, Dana, Lola, Zoey, and Nicole were sitting in a circle on the floor, talking about different things, as Dana passed around pictures she took of that boarding school in France, and of other pictures in other places in France she visited.

"Yup, as a matter of fact, I am," Lola said, causing Dana to simply shrug, as if that was cool with her, since it was.

"So, Dana, are you going out with anyone in France?" Nicole asked.

"Um, nope. I've met plenty of guys who want to go out with me, but, I turned them all down," Dana said.

"Why would you turn all of them down?" Zoey asked Dana.

"Well, it's because I'm holding out for someone," Dana explained, feeling a smile creep up on her face as she thought of the guy she was holding out for.

"Ooh, who are you holding out for?" Lola asked, smiling.

"Well, here are a few clues: He goes to school here, he's blonde-haired, has brown eyes, and he's an extreme ego-maniac a lot of the time."

Zoey gasped, then said, "You're holding out for Logan Reese!"

Dana nodded. "Man, you can guess things fast, Zoey," she said.

"Well, when you said 'an extreme ego-maniac, along with all the other clues, it sort of gave it away," Zoey said.

Dana, Lola, and Nicole nodded in agreement, and then began to laugh at the fact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Look, quit badgering me about it. If I feel like I can tell her, then I will. But, I'm not telling her if I start to feel uncomfortable about it," Chase said.

"I swear, Chase, if you don't tell her by the end of the week, I'm rigging up the recorder," Michael said, sighing.

"I can't believe I'm still even in this conversation," Logan said, sighing, standing up. "I'm going to grab something to eat for dinner. You two can join me, if you're finished with your little conversation about feelings and other junk like that."

"So I see you're still the ego-manias I constantly argued with," a voice from behind Logan said.

Logan paused, thinking about where he'd heard that voice before. Then, the answer hit him. "Dana?" Logan asked, turning around to see Zoey, Nicole, and Lola standing on either side of Dana.

Dana smirked, and said, "Well, at least now I know you have the mental capacity to remember me."

"At least now _I_ know that you have the mental capacity to learn such big words as those," Logan said, smirking.

Dana merely rolled her eyes, saying, "Yup, same old Logan." Then, she turned to Chase and Michael, who were now standing, the both of them smiling.

"Nice to see you Dana," Michael and Chase said, the two of them happy to see a friend they hadn't seen in a long time. They walked over to her, and each got their individual hugs.

"And, by the way, guys, you should learn to lock your door," Dana said. She had sort of heard what the boys were talking about. In fact, Zoey was the only one who hadn't heard anything the boys were talking about.

Then, after the guys nodded, another round of a rush of questions started, which Dana didn't have any problem dealing with.

"I still can't believe you came all the way from France just to see us," Nicole said, taking a bite of her food.

"It's really cool of you to do that, Dana," Lola said, smiling, taking a sip of her drink.

At the moment, everyone, including Quinn Pensky, another friend in the big group of friends that also included Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Dana, Chase, Michael, Logan, and even Dustin Brooks, Zoey's little brother, was sitting together at a table outside, eating dinner.

"You must be desperate to see friends, considering I'm sure you have none in France," Logan said.

Dana scoffed, and kicked him in his shin from under the table.

"OW!" Logan exclaimed, immediately moving his hand to his injured shin. "I was only kidding."

Dana sighed, smiled, and said, "I really missed hitting Logan. It's so much fun for me."

"Are you sure you don't just like hitting _on_ him?" Nicole asked, so quietly that only she, Dana, Zoey, and Lola could hear her.

Dana gave Nicole a glare, playfully punching her in the arm. That caused the four girls to laugh.

"Is there something funny that we should hear?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't want you four to be the ones entertained by something that the rest of us don't get to hear. That's just not fair," Michael said.

The four girls stopped laughing, and simply said, "Don't worry about it."

"It's probably some weirdo girl thing. It's best not to wonder about it. After all, the female mind is a very dangerous and somewhat scary place," Logan said, smirking.

The four girls narrowed their eyes, looked to each other, smirked, and nodded. Then, they all kicked him from under the table.

"You bet female minds are dangerous, Logan," Dana said, as Logan groaned, now in more pain then when Dana hit him before. "And, if mess with girls, you can get seriously hurt, mentally and/or physically."

Logan growled, and said, "Well, just as you hurt people who mess with female minds, I can hurt you right back if you mess with me, Dana." He then stood, and, when his legs felt a little better, walked over to Dana, standing beside her, lowering his head until their faces were only less than an inch apart.

As Logan's was right in front of hers, Dana could feel her breathing get low, and shallow. This was a sign of a girl in love, getting breathless in front of the guy she loves. She hoped Logan couldn't see her breathing change, or see that she was tensing up.

Logan smirked, and said," You just wait and see, Dana. If you get me, I'll get you right back." He then pulled away, walked over to his side of the table, picked up his tray, and walked toward the trash bin, looking back for one last look, sending a wink to Dana. He was obviously doing some odd flirting thing or something by doing that.

Once Logan was far enough away, Dana managed to control her breathing again. "Whoa," was her only reply, and it was pretty quiet.

"You ok, Dana?" Zoey asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine, Zoey," Dana said, nodding, turning back to her half-eaten food, which would later still remain half-eaten.

Zoey shrugged, took her hand back down to her side, and continued to eat, starting up another round of questions, which helped Dana to feel a lot calmer.

Later, back at Zoey, Lola, and Nicole's dorm, the girls sat in a circle on the floor, playing a four person card game of War, while they all chatted away.

"What do you thin Logan will do to you, if he does anything at all?" Nicole asked Dana

"I don't know. All I can think about when people mention Logan, is how breathless he made me feel at dinner tonight," Dana said. "For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me."

"Maybe he was going to, but decided against it, since all of us were there or something like that," Zoey said.

"No, I doubt that's it," Dana said, sighing. "If it was, though, then that'd mean he likes me, which would make me extremely ecstatic."

"We'd probably tease you about it for years afterward, though," Lola said.

That caused the girls to nod, and once again start laughing.

"Why didn't you tell Zoey?" Michael asked Chase angrily, after dinner.

"Because I didn't feel comfortable with telling her," Chase said, sighing.

"You know, I'm serious about that whole recording thing, so, you'd better tell her soon," Michael said, sighing, flopping down on the couch.

Chase, deciding to change the subject, turned to Logan, who had just entered the dorm a few seconds ago. "What was the deal with that Dana thing at dinner?" Chase asked him.

Logan smirked, and said, "Oh, I just wanted to shake her up, is all. And it worked, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Dana woke up to the sound of Zoey, Nicole, and Lola rushing around, getting ready for their classes for the day. "Any chance you guys could be a little quieter?" Dana asked, her eyes only half open.

"Sorry Dana. We're all usually up at the same time to get ready for our classes, so noise level isn't something we're usually concerned about," Zoey said.

"Ah, that makes sense, I guess," Dana said, nodding, sighing.

"Well, Dana, since you probably don't have any plans today, why don't you come to class with us?" Nicole asked.

"Well, you guys don't all have the same schedule, do you? Whose classes will I go to?" Dana asked.

"Well, today, you could go with Zoey to all her classes, and tomorrow, you could do the same with Nicole, and the day after that, you could do the same with me, and the process could repeat. I'm sure the teachers won't mind if you do that, considering you're a visiting student," Lola said.

Dana paused, thought of Lola's plan, and then nodded. "Sounds like a pretty good plan to me," she said.

Zoey and Nicole also nodded in agreement with Dana's approval of Lola's plan.

"Ok then. It's settled. Now Dana, you'd better get ready soon, or else you'll be late," Lola said.

Dana merely nodded, and stood up, quickly starting to get ready for the day. This visit to PCA was definitely becoming more exciting than she predicted it would be.

"Logan, unlock the door! Let us in the bathroom! Michael and I still have things to take care of in there, you know," Chase said, banging on the door.

"You two boys can wait a little while longer. I'm doing something more important," Logan said from inside the bathroom. At the moment, he was fixing his hair, winking at himself in the mirror.

"What we have to take care of is more important then you fixing yourself and winking at yourself and doing other stuff like that in front of the mirror," Michael said in an annoyed tone.

Logan sighed, and unlocked the door, letting Chase and Michael in. "Go and take care of whatever it is you two do to get ready in the mornings," he said. At that, he winked at himself one last time in front of the mirror, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Chase and Michael rolled their eyes, and headed for the showers.

Logan smirked, and, after grabbing his books and stuff he needed for his classes for the day, walked over to the window, watching the people down below as they headed for their classes. He spotted girls he knew, most of them wrapped in the arms of some guy. Logan sighed, hoping he'd find someone to be in a relationship with soon, so that his ego wouldn't take a huge blow if everyone but him was dating other people.

Then, he looked to the left and spotted Zoey, Nicole and her boyfriend, Todd, as well as Lola, and Dana all walking together, heading to class. Logan wondered what Dana was doing going to class with them, but, he didn't really care all too much about it.

Logan spotted the fact that Dana was smiling about something, and that actually made him smile. Not smirk, but actually smile. That was something he hadn't done in a while.

Later, during first period, which Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Nicole, Todd, Quinn, Logan, and Dana all shared. It was an English class, which actually turned out to be a little more interesting than Dana thought it would be. But, that's only because people could talk a lot in class.

As the teacher started to about something, which ended up being a long, really boring lecture, Dana chatted quietly with Zoey. Eventually, though, it was easier for the two of them to just write notes to each other, which they never got caught for doing, in the end.

"This class is really boring at the moment," Dana had written.

"Yeah, that's true. But, I know one thing that'll cheer you up. Look to your right," Zoey wrote back.

Dana sighed, and looked to her left. She suddenly felt her breathing become slow and shallow. Logan was the one sitting beside her on her right, and she didn't even know it until Zoey had told her. _How clueless am I?_ Dana wondered.

Logan turned his head, and saw that Dana was looking at him. He smirked, and when he caught her eye, winked one of those flirtatious winks he always directed to her.

Dana saw the wink, and felt her cheeks start to turn a light pink. She tried her best to hide it, though, and rolled her eyes at Logan, turning back to her note. "Why didn't you tell me before that he was sitting next to me? And did you see him wink at me?" Dana quickly wrote, giving the note to Zoey.

Zoey read through the note, and then wrote back, "I saw the wink. It looked like one of those flirty winks he always directs to you. And, I didn't think to tell you beforehand that he was sitting next to you."

Dana read the note once Zoey passed it to her, and she simply nodded to Zoey with a sigh.

During the next period, which Logan, Michael, and Chase were in, Logan told Michael and Chase about his moment with Dana, as they played basketball, simply shooting free throws. This class was obviously gym.

"So you're saying she blushed when you winked at her?" Michael asked, shooting the basketball sight into the net, passing it to Chase once he got the ball back.

"Yeah. I could tell she was trying to hide it, though," Logan said, shooting a basket after Chase.

"That doesn't seem like anything Dana would do," Chase said, wiping a trickle of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"That's what I thought," Logan said, shooting another basket. "The thing is, I think she likes me. And no, I don't mean just as a friend."

"You really think she likes you as more than a friend?" Chase asked him.

"Yeah, I do. There's nothing bad about her feeling that way about me, it's just that I'd never thought before that she could even _remotely_ like me that way," Logan said.

"Well, Michael began, shooting another basket, "to find out for sure, let's put it to the test."

"What kind of test?" Logan asked curiously, interested to see where Michael was going with this.

"Well, to find out if Dana likes you as more than a friend, tomorrow, at dinner, kiss her, and see what her reaction is. If she gags, she doesn't feel for you that way. If she kisses you back, that means she does feel for you that way," Michael said.

Logan thought about this for a moment, then smirked, and nodded. "I'll do it," he said.

Michael nodded, and the two shook hands. "If you chicken out, I'll hold it against you forever," he said to Logan.

Logan simply said, "Don't worry, Michael. I won't chicken out. You can guarantee that."

Chase raised an eyebrow, and asked Michael, "How come you never gave me that advice?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't be able to kiss Zoey for that reason only," Michael said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So, Zoey, I never got to ask you if Chase ever told you what the message said. Did he?" Dana asked, as she flipped through a magazine, waiting for Lola to get back to the dorm, so Dana, Lola, Zoey, and Nicole could go to dinner.

"No, he never told me. I think he's planned on telling me, but something always comes up," Zoey said.

"Or he could be scared to tell you," Nicole said, while fixing her make-up.

"Especially if it said something about his feelings, like the fact that he's totally in love with you," Dana said to Zoey, mumbling the last six words, so she couldn't hear them.

Zoey had only heard mumbles at the end of what Dana said, so she asked, "What was that last part you said?"

"Nothing," Dana said simply, looking up, smiling, and then looking back at her magazine.

Zoey raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but she simply said nothing.

Then Lola stepped into the room, smiling, holding a heart-shaped box in her arms. Obviously, it was a box of chocolates to Lola from Michael.

"Ah, so, I'm guessing those are from Michael, right?" Dana asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Yes, of course," Lola said, sighing happily. She was obviously one of those girls who really liked classic romantic gifts and such.

"Well, is it ok if we all have some?" Nicole asked.

Lola nodded, and that caused the three other girls to stand up and walk toward her. She opened the box, and the four of them ate all the chocolate in no time.

While the girls ate their chocolate, Logan waited with Chase for Michael to show up at the dorm. Logan was anticipating dinner time, since tonight was the night he would find out if Dana likes him as more than a friend.

As Chase and Logan waited, Logan paced the room, running his fingers through his hair, sighing repeatedly.

Chase noticed that Logan seemed to be acting a little nervous. "Dude, chill out," he said to him.

Logan simply shook his head. "I can't chill out right now," he said.

"Why not? Are you worried about kissing Dana or something?" Chase asked.

Logan sighed, stopped pacing, turned to Chase, and said, "I'm not nervous about kissing her. I'm nervous about finding out how she feels about me."

"Why? Do you hope she likes you back or something?" Chase asked.

Logan groaned, and said, "Dude! Don't you get it? Haven't you seen the way I act around her? Don't you listen to the way I talk about her? Haven't you seen the way I look at her? I l-"

"I am so good," Michael said, entering the room, cutting Logan off. "I gave Lola a box of chocolates, and got one of the best kisses I've ever gotten from her."

Logan sighed, and gave Michael a smirk, deciding not to finish his sentence. "How awesome was it?" he asked. "Or, if you don't want to tell me, I can always go and find out for myself."

Michael raised an eyebrow, knowing what Logan was meant by what he said. "You'd better not do and do that," He said.

Logan smirked, and said, "Don't worry. I won't. I'm not kissing anyone until dinner time."

Later, and dinner, things were kind of silent. At least, with Logan. His mind was filled with thoughts of his nervousness about Dana's feelings for him he was also thinking of how it was going to feel to kiss Dana.

Dana had noticed he was being unusually quiet, so she spoke up. "Why are you so silent, Logan? You're usually making comments on things and flaunting your ego-maniac personality by now," she had said.

Logan merely said in reply, "Maybe I've decided you're not worthy of seeing my supposed ego-maniac quality you claim I have."

Dana merely scoffed, rolled her eyes, and stood, heading for the trash bins. She had finished her diner, and was planning on going back to the dorm to go to bed early.

Michael elbowed Logan, giving him the hint to stop Dana. It was now time for the kiss.

Logan nodded, and stood up, calling after Dana. "Wait a second before you leave," he said, walking towards her.

By that time, Dana had taken take care of her tray. She heard Logan, sighed, and slowly turned around.

Once Dana's whole face was in his view, Logan stepped in front, gently grabbed her face, and tenderly kissed her.

Dana's eyes widened in surprise, but then softened. She smiled brightly inside.

Logan started to pull away, but then Dana put her arms around his neck, brought him closer to her. Logan wrapped her arms around her waist, now moving her even closer to him.

They kissed for a long while, then pulled apart, and, for a moment, just stared into each other eyes.

Then, Dana took her arms back to her sides, as did Logan.

For a moment, they said nothing. Then, the two smiled, and turned to see everyone staring at them, their mouths hanging wide open. Dana bit her lip. Logan merely scratched the back of his head.

Eventually, Dana said, "Well, while they continue to look as surprised as I know they are, I'm going to go back to the dorm."

"I'll walk you there," Logan offered, raising an eyebrow at the fact that even Michael and Chase looked surprised, even though they knew that Logan was going to kiss Dana.

Dana nodded, and the two walked off.

When the two reached the dorm Dana was staying in, which was Zoey, Nicole, and Lola's dorm room, Dana and Logan stood in front of the door, looking at each other again.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Dana asked Logan, not removing her gaze from him.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Logan said simply, nodding. He was obviously still thinking of their kiss.

"…And Logan? Why'd you…you know…kiss me?" Dana asked nervously.

Logan said nothing for a moment, then said, "Well, at first, it was for a pointless reason, but then I did it for a way better reason."  
"And that reason would be what, exactly?" Dana asked.

"Well, the truth is, I l-" Logan said, getting interrupted by his TekMate beeping. He sighed, picked it up, and saw that it was a message from Chase.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Stupid Chase. He just had to interrupt me when I was about to tell Dana how I feel about her," Logan muttered later that night, when everyone was asleep. He was still awake, though, lying in his bed.

As Logan muttered angrily to himself, Michael could be heard snoring loudly. Chase could also be heard, talking in his sleep.

Chase was dreaming of Zoey, at the moment. The dream went a little something like this:

_"Chase, just tell me the truth, "Zoey said._

_Chase shook his head and said, "I can't tell you. You'll hate me."_

_"No I won't," Zoey said, staring into Chase's eyes, a semi-stern expression on her face._

_"Chase sighed, and finally gave in. "Well, Zoey, I love you," he said._

_Zoey smiled at Chase, and said, "I love you too, Chase."_

_Chase smiled, and then the two leaned in for a kiss..._

Chase woke up when he felt a pillow hit him in the face. A voice from above him mumbled, "Shut up, Chase." It was obviously Logan.

Chase merely sighed, and smile to himself. The dream he had been woken up from was a wonderful dream, in his opinion. _I wonder if it'll really happen,_ Chase thought.

Then, an idea suddenly hit him. He'd have to put it to action in the morning, though.

Of course, Chase would never be able to put his plan into action that morning, for something seriously dramatic would happen.

A cell phone ring woke Dana up. She groaned, and opened her eyes, listening to the ring tone to see whose phone it was. It ended up being her phone. She sighed, and reached over to the end table where her cell phone was. She picked it up, pushed talk, and answered the phone with a simple, "Hello?"

"Bonjour, Ms. Cruz," said a female voice with a very thick French accent. Dana recognized the voice immediately. It was the head of her school in France.

"Bonjour, Madame Rosa," Dana said. "Might I ask what you are calling me for at," she paused, looking at the clock, "five AM?"

"Oh, sorry my dear, for waking you so early," Madame Rosa said. "I am only calling to inform you that your flight back here to France has changed to 8:00 AM your time.

"Oh, I can make it there by then, I'm sure," Dana said. "But why was the time changed, rather than the date?"

"Dear, you never let me finish. Your flight is at 8:00 AM your time, but today, rather than next week," Madame Rosa said.

Dana's face fell. "Today? Why was it changed to today?" She asked.

"Nobody told me why dear. I'm sorry that your trip has to be shortened. I'd try to help you stay longer, but the money has already been paid for the flight, even for the changed one, and we can't refund the money, so you have to come back, or all that money will be wasted, and that's not good," Madame Rosa said. "All I can say now are my farewells. Au revoir."

Dana said her good-bye, and hung up her phone. She then felt tears welling up in her eyes, causing her to start to cry.

That woke Zoey up. She sat up, and asked, "Dana, what's wrong?"

A knock on the door woke Chase, Logan, and Michael up that morning.

"Chase, get the door," Logan mumbled, yawning loudly.

"Have Michael get the door. He's closer," Chase said, yawning as well.

"But Logan gets to the door fastest out of all of us," Michael said, continuing the yawning fest.

"Fine, I'll do it. The two of you just be quiet and so back to sleep, so you don't annoy me," Logan said, getting off the top of the bunk be, walking to the door, opening it quickly.

There stood Dana. Here cheeks were tear-streaked. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had obviously been crying.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Logan asked in concern.

Dana sniffled, and said, "I came to say good-bye to you guys. I have to go back to France at 8:00 this morning. My flight got chanced. I was going to leave next week, but I have to go today. I'm sorry."

Logan was quickly saddened. "Dana…Oh my god…You can't leave," He said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I have to leave, Logan, no matter how much I don't want to. It's out of my control," Dana said.

"You can't leave, Dana. I l-" Logan said, but was cut off by Chase and Michael in the background.

"You're leaving?" Michael asked.

"And so soon?" Chase asked, adding to Michael's question.

Logan sighed, and took his hands back to his sides. Now Dan may never find out Logan's feelings for her.

"I seriously can't believe you're leaving, Dana," Zoey said, while on the bus ride with Dana to the airport.

Dana had invited Zoey Nicole, Lola, Chase, Michael, Wuinn, and Logan to come to the airport with her and see her off.

"I really don't want to leave you guys. I've loved coming back here to PCA, and I've enjoyed seeing you all again," Dana said.

"It just isn't fair that you're attending that French school instead of PCA. I'm sure it's really boring there," Nicole said.

"It's beautiful up there and all, but nothing could ever beat PCA, in my opinion," Dana said. "I made so many friends at PCA. I don't have too many friends in France , and even then, they don't compare to all of you guys."

As Dana talked, everyone listening intently, Logan reached over for Dana's bag, opened it, stuck a letter in it, then closed the bag and set it on top of Dana's suitcase, where it was sitting before.

Once Dana stopped talking, everything was silent for a little while.

Then, Logan spoke up. "I know that just as much as you're going to miss us, we'll miss you just as much."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Logan. Everyone felt that way, but not as much as Logan.

"You guys are the best," Dana said. 'In my whole lifetime, I won't ever forget you all."

"We feel the same, Dana," Logan said, causing everyone to agree.

Author's note: Thanks for all your reading and reviewing! It's nice to know that people think I write well!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dana slowly waved good-bye to everyone as she left to board the plance. This was something that she originally never hoped to do. She had even thought of a plan, a sort of impossible one, at that, but the most important part of her plan that could actually work, to get her transferred back to PCA, couldn't happen, since she had to leave so unexpectedly early.

Dana felt tears welling up in her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time morning. She knew she'd be crying for a long while on the plane. She'd probably fall alseep on the plane pretty quickly, though, since she was wearing herself out with all this sadness.

This was the hardest thing she had to do leaving her friends again. After all that had happened at PCA, a lot of them having to do with Logan, whom Dana knew she loved.

As Dana stepped into the plane, finding a place to put her suitcase and such, she thought back to the kiss she and Logan shared. It was wonderful. But, it left so many unanswered questions. That made her even more upset.

As Dana's things were taken care of, she took a seat by a window, her carry-on bag, the one containing Logan's letter, which Dana still knew nothing about, with her.

Dana made a promise in her mind to write Zoey everty single day no matter what, and, to send Logan and the others meesages though Zoey, whom Dana knew wouldn't mind doing, since she'd been doing it for awhile anyway.

Chase would be so happy at this moment. Zoey's head was buried in his chest. Chase had his arms wrapped around Zoey tightly. Why isn't Chase happy at this moment? Zoey was crying quite a lot, causing Chase's shirt to become tear-stained. Chase was also upset, but be wasn't crying. Why are they upset? It's because Dana left.

Yes, at this very moment, they were watching Dana's palce take off, her along with it. It was a really saddening sight to everyone close to Dana that was watching her plane take off. The group of people who were watching Dana leave were those who knew her best, besides her family. Those people were Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael, and Logan.

"My god, Chase, thank you for being here for me, to comfort one of the numerous numbers of us that are upset," Zoey said, now managing to stop crying a little.

"Well, I'm just the go-to-for-comfort guy. And, apparently, judging by how wet my shirt feels, I'm guessing I'm also the human tissue, since I know that the wetness on my shirt is tears and such, and that's what tissues are usually used fo," Chase said.

Zoey laughed quietly, and said, "Sorry, Chase. Maybe next time I'll cry into something else."

"As long as you don't cry into Logan's shirt, while he's wearing the shirt, I'm fine with that," Chase said.

Zoey laughed a little again. "You know, Chase, you always know how to make me feel better, even in the worst of situations, like this one."

"Well, I hate seeing you upset, so I do my best to cheer you up," Chase said, smiling at Zoey, receiving a smile back from her.

Logan didn't speak to anyone from the time Dana's plane was out of his sight, to the time he went to bed.  
He was still really upset about the thingw ith Dana. He couldn't even tell her in person about how he felt about her.

Chase had been prying at Logan to talk to him, but Logan ignored him.

Finally, Chase had given up, but, that was when Logan was finally willing to talk.

It was at about midnight. Michael was asleep, both Chase and Michael still awake, the two of them quietly whispering to each other, after Logan finally started speaking again.

"So, dude, you never told me what you were going to tell Dana the night you two kissed," Chase said.

"Well, I was going to tell her how I feel about her," Logan said.

"And how, exactly, do you feel about her?" Chase asked.

"Dude, you still don't see?" Logan asked, sighing. "Look, Chase, I am literally in love with Dan, ok?" Logan got off his bed, and walked to the window, opening it wide.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, since you know how I feel about Dana, I might as well tell the rest of the world, "Logan said. He then shouted out the window, "You hear that world? I am in love with Dana Cruz!"

A few people shouted, "Shut up!", while other's cheered and said things like, "I knew it!" and, "Finally, he admits his feelings for her!" Either Logan can yell and wake people up really well, or the students of PCA like to stay uup really late.

Michael had been woken up by Logan's shouting, but a smirk was the expression that was on his face. "I always knew that you were in love with her," he said to Logan, who merely rolled his eyes, shut the window, and walked back to his bed, getting in it quickly.

"How stupid can I get? I mean, how could I seriously not see how you feel about her?" Chase asked Logan.

"I don't know. You're sort o like Zoey when it somes to seeing the fact that one person likes another person. Zoey's blind with the fact that you love her, and you were blind to the fact that I love Dana," Logan said.

Chase simply shrugged, then, in trying to change the subject, he asked, " How will Dana ever know how you feel about her?"

"I wrote her a letter that talks about a lot of different things, which lead up to the point of me saying how I feel about her," Logan said.

"Really?" Chase asked. "Maybe I should try that with Zoey."

"I sure hope Dana reads my letter, sondiering the fact that I basically know how she feels about me, but she doesn't know how I feel about her," Logan said.

"Well, Michael and I hope things work out for you," Chase said, looking to Michael who had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dana was greeted at her dorm room by her group of friends. This group of friends was smaller than the group Dana had back at PCA.

She had arrived in France an hour or so ago, so her jet lag was kicking in. Thankfully, in France, it was the evening, so she could probably do to sleep.

"Hey Dana. Welcome back," Bridget, one of Dana's friends, said, with her thick British accent.

"Yeah, welcome back," Lucy, another one of Dana's friends, said, smiling, her Irish accent being clearly heard.

"We missed you while you were gone," Rose, the last of Dana's friends, said, letting her thick Spanish accent flow out of her mouth clearly, like the other two had done.

Obviously, Dana's friends were all from other countries, judging by the fact that they all had accents that were not French, and weren't like each others'.

"Well, I feel welcomed back," Dana said. "I really wish people would stop welcoming me back, though. It can get annoying."

"Sorry if we contributed to the annoyance you are receiving from those who welcome you back," Bridget said.

"It's ok," Dana said, walking toward her bed, dropping her stuff on the floor, accidentally making Logan's still unread letter go under Dana's bed.

Dana didn't notice the letter at the time, so she figured nothing important had happened, other than the fact that she had just been told by Lucy that one of the teachers was going to be fired and arrested, for supposedly doing something inappropriate with one of the students at the school.

The next day, Logan and Chase had decided to just hang with each other for the day. They'd probably talk about the whole Logan's feelings for Dana thing, and the whole Chase loving Zoey thin, and all that sort of stuff.

At the moment, Logan and Chase were hanging out on the roof, talking about the Chase's-feelings-for-Zoey situation.

"What should I do to tell her my feelings for her? I thought about doing the letter thing, like you did with Dana, but I couldn't get myself to write a letter proclaming my feelings for her," Chase said to Logan.

"Well, just try to peak to her in private sometime, and find some courage to just straight up tell her how you feel about her," Logan suggested.

"Well, how am I supposed to find courage?" Chase asked.

"Just think of something good about yourself that you know Zoey likes about you," Logan said. "It works for me, although usually, I'm always straight up with people on everything, so I never usually need courage."

Chase sighed, and nodded. "I guess I could try that. Heck, hopefully, she may feel the same way about me as I do about her. She might even tell me her feelings for me before I tell her. That'd be really awesome." This was obviously boosting Chase's confidence.

"Tell her tomorrow," Logan said. "if you won't, I'll make good on Michael's recording threat."

Chase simply nodded, and said, "I'll try."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"He kissed you?" Lucy asked Dana in utter surprise. It was the next day, in the morning.

They were talking about the stuff Dana had talked about when she had first arrived back at the dorm and dropped off her stuff. At the moment, they were talking about the kiss Dana shared with Logan.

"Yeah, he did," Dana said, sighing happily. "He never told me why he did, though."

"Well, I'm sure that he's totally in love with you," Bridget said.

Lucy and Rose nodded in agreement with Bridget.

"Well, he might've just done it because of a dare," dana said, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth, which she and the other three had been doing since they made popcorn a little while ago.

"If it was just a dare, why'd he kiss you so passionately?" Rose asked.

And if it was a dare, why would he keep kissing you for so long?" Bridget asked.

Dana blushed a little, then said, "He might've just got carried away. Or maybe I forced him into it or something."

"I'm sure that's not it," Lucy said. "We're all sure he loves you the way you do him."

Bridget and Rose nodded in agreement, smiles appearing on their faces.

Dana rolled her eyes, then decided to change the subject. "So, speaking of love, have I told you guys how much it seems like Zoey's starting to fall in love with Chase?" she asked.

The girls' eyes widened, and they all said, "You never told us that!"

Zoey, Nicole, Lola, and Quinn were all sitting together at lunch, easch typing messages on Zoey's computer in a big e-mail to Dana.

As they did this, they would occasionally glance at Logan and Chase, who had come down to lunch not too long ago, the two of them whispering, having what seemed to be a very important conversation, as they ate. It was quite a suspicious sight, but, the girls said nothing of it.

"I'm sure Dana will love the fact that we're e-mailing her so soon. That'll prove how much we miss her," Zoey said.

"I bet she misses us just as much as wel miss her," Lola said.

Nicole, Quinn, and Zoey nodded in agreement with Lola.

"Although I'm sure she misses one specific person especially out of all of us," Nicole said.

The other three girls smirked, and nodded, all of them knowing who Nicole meant. She was talking about Logan, of course.

"And you know what else? It hink Logan misses her almost more than any of us," Lola said.

"Why do you say that?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Because he loves her," Nicole, Quinn, and Lola all said at the same time.

"You really think so? I mean, I've always thoughnt it to be a possibility for him to love her, and vice versa, but, I never really thought that it was true," Zoey said.

"It's definitely the truth. Just like the fact that Chase loves you," Nicole blurted out.

Lola and Quinn's eyes widened. "Nicole!" they exclaimed.

Zoey's attention was turned to Chase and Logan, at the moment, though, so she hadn't heard what Nicole said. She was looking to Chase and Logan, because she was curious to know as to what they were talking about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dana woke up the next day to the sound of a beeping sound coming from her computer. She sighed, got out of her bed, and walked to her computer, sitting down in the chair that was in front of the computer.

She yawned, and checked the clock. It was 7:00 AM. Luckily, she didn't have any classes until Monday. It was Saturday, that say, so she had two days to just chill.

She clicked on the mail icon, to check her messages, and saw that she had a letter from Zoey. She smiled, and clicked on the e-mail.

Inside the e-mail continaued messages from Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael, Logan, and even Dustin. Lola and Michael also sent some random pictures to her of them, an the other's in their circle of friends, like Zoey, Chase, and the others. A few of the pictures made Dana laugh, such as t the one where Chase had a picutre of him taken when his eyes were crossed.

Then, the last picture was one she had taken with everyone on the second day of her arrival back to PCA. That was the picture she loved most. Everyone was so happy when this picture was taken. Especially Dana.

The picture reminded her of the dream she had just been wakened from by the beeping sound of her computer. She dreamt that she was still going to PCA, and everything was great. She and Logan were even in a romantic relationship in her dream. They were also about to kiss in her dream, when she was woken up. It made her upset, but she really didn't care too much about it, considering she'd finish her dream later anyway.

"I'm nervous, Logan," Chase said, sitting at a table outside, trying to prepare himself for the big event: Chase was going to tell Zoey he loves her.

"Dude, chill out. Just think of something gives you courage. Think of what Zoey likes about you," Logan said, trying to make Chase less nervous.

"I'm having a hard time doing that," Chase said, sighing, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Just convince yourself that she loves you back, or something," Logan said.

"Look, Logan, I really don't think I can do this," Chase said. "I can get nervous way too easily.

"Fine, then I've got a better Idea," Logan said. "Give me your TekMate."

Chase raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why do you want it?" he asked.

"Look, I'll give it back, I promise," Logan said.

Chase hesitated, then passed Logan his TekMate.

Logan sighed, went to the place where you send messages to people, and began to wirte a message.

Chase didn't realize what Logan was doing, until he looked to Logan, and asw that he was writing a message to Zoey, that proclaimed love her her. Before Chase could stop him, Logan signed the message in Chase's name, and hit "send".

"Why'd you do that?!" Chase asked frantically.

"Because it's easier than trying to get you to tell her personally," Logan said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"That's so sweet of them to do!" Lucy said, smiling brightly.

Dana had just told her, as well as Bridget and Rose about the e-mail filled with messages and pictures from everyone that she had gotten that morning.

Bridget and Rose nodded in agreement with Lucy. It really was sweet of them to do that.

"Yeah, I totally loved that they did that for me. I e-mailed them back a little while ago, containing messages and stuff from me, and the messages you told me to send to them from you guys. Along with that, I sent them pictures of you, and other pics they didn't see," Dana said. "And, don't worry, I only sent them a couple dorky pictures of all of us. Most of the pictures are good ones."

"Why'd you send any dorky pictures of us?" Bridget asked.

"I did so because they sent me dorky pictures of them, so I had to do the same back. It's only fair," Dana said.

"Ah, that's true, I guess," Rose said, nodding, getting the others to do the same.

"Well, I'm hungry. What about you guys?" Dana asked.

The other three girls said they were hungry as well.

"Let's go and get some lunch, then," Dana suggested.

The other three nodded, and so they left to go eat.

"Chase, chill out. If she's read the message then she might be really happy, because she might love you back," Michael said, when he had heard the news of what Logan had done.

"But that's only a might," Chase said, sighing. "I'd check my TekMate to see if she read it, but something inside me doesn't want me to check."

"I'll check for you, then," Michael said, taking Chase's TekMate, and checking to see if Zoey read the message yet. It turned out, that she hadn't.

"She hasn't read the message yet, Chase. Just tell her how you feel before she reads it, or something," Michael said. "Although I still don't see what's so bad about her reading the message if you were already planning on telling her what your feelings for her are."

"I didn't write the message. Logan did. I don't want Logan's message to be the way for her to find out I love her," Chase said.

"So it's the principle of it all, then?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Chase said simply, sighing, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

A knock on their dorm doom door turned their attention the door.

Chase stood, and walked to the door, opening it.

Standing there was Zoey, a bright smile appearing on her face. "Hey Chase!" she said. "You and Michael need to come to the lounge. Dana replied back to the e-mail we sent her, and there's tons of pictures and stuff that Dana said she wanted everyone to see."

Chase smiled, and turned around to face Michael, who was already almost to the door.

Zoey giggled at one of the funny pictures Dana had sent. It was one of Dana and Lucy making one of those expressions that looked like they were deep in thought. But they were fighting back laughs in the picture.

"I would totally kill for that Lucy girl's hair," Nicole said. Lucy's hair was long, curly, and red. It was the kind of hair that girls wish they had.

"I like her hair, but I want her eyes more," Lola said. Lucy's eyes were a bright green. Like, neon green, but a slight bit mellower.

"Anyone notice that Bridget looks a little like Quinn?" Zoey asked.

Everyone looked at the picture of Bridget, and nodded.

"She does kind of look like me," Quinn said. "Minus the glasses. Plus, her eyes color is different, and she doesn't seem to do too much with her hair, unlike me."

"That's true," Michael said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

There were three others in the group of those who were looking at the pictures that hadn't said anything as of yet. They were Chase, Logan, and Dustin.

"So, do you guys want to reply back now or later?" Zoey asked, once they had finished going through everything in the e-mail, which Zoey had saved.

"I say later. I have other pictures that I forgot to put on the last e-mail, and I need to find the pictures to put them on this one," Lola said.

That made everyone agree to reply back later.

"Ok, thanks so much Dad. You rock. Bye!" Logan said, hanging up his cell phone, a smile appearing on his face.

Chase looked up from the book he was reading, and raised an eyebrow in suspicion at Logan's sudden happiness. "What are you do happy about?" he asked.

"My dad is going to pay for my ticket to France! I get to see Dana!" Logan said, smiling brightly.

"Dude, we have school on Monday," Chase said. "Did you even think about that?"

"I'm supposed to make up the stuff I missed when I get back," Logan said.

"Why are you doing to France anyway? I mean, why are you visiting Dana, that is?" Chase asked.

"Well, I have a really strong feeling that she never read my letter, so I'm going to tell her that I love her. I'm also going to try to convince her to come back to PCA, and go to school here, rather than going to school in France."

"Wow, you really go to great lengths to do things," Chase said. "I'd do the same if it was Zoey in France."

Logan nodded, and said, "Any guy would do it for the girl he loves, if he truly loves that girl."

"So, when are you leaving?" Chase asked.

"Right after dinner, when I've sent my reply to Dana," Logan said. "And, by the way, don't tell her that I'm coming to see her. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok, I won't say anything," Chase promised.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Chase seems pretty cute," Lucy said, as she, Dana, Bridget, and Rose ate lunch. They were talking about Dana's PCA friends.

"Chase belongs to Zoey, remember?" Dana said, taking a sip of her Sprite.

Lucy merely laughed, and asid, "Well, maybe he'll like me instead of Zoey one day."

"I doubt it. You haven't seen the way he stares at her, and talks about her. He basically does this," Dana said, then doing an impresion of Chase when he thinks of Zoey.

Bridget, Rose, and Lucy laughed as Dana did this, considering she did the impression in a humorous way.

Dana laughed as well. Deciding to change the sujbect, though, she asked Bridget a question. "So, Bridget, how's your relationship with Jean-Pierre been going?"

Bridget's face lit up as Dana mentioned Jean-Pierre's name. "Things have been going splendidly. He's really interested in what's going on in my life. Especially when I talk about stories having to do with you. Apparently, you're one pretty interesting friend of mine to him," she said to Dana.

Dana raised an eyebrow at the fact that Jean-Pierre found her interesting, but she simply said nothing, and shrugged it off.

Bridget then went into deep detail of every date she ever had with Jean-Pierre. She obviously liked him a lot. It was almost like Bridget was obsessed with him or something, which didn't bother Dana.

"You _so_ owe me, Chase," Nicole said, smirking, as she and Chase waited for everyone to get the dinner table they all sat at every day at dinner.

Nicole had helped Chase out by sneaking Zoey's TekMate away from Zoey, deleting Chase's message that was made my Logan, and sneaking Zoey's TekMate back to where Zoey had left it.

"Yeah, I know I owe you. Thanks again, for doing this for me," Chase said, not being able to resist his tasty-looking dinner, which he quickly began to eat, instead of waiting for everyone else to get to the table before doing so.

"Well, I'm probably doing to want a couple things since you owe me. Probably just some clothes or something," Nicole said.

Chase simply nodded, and took a sip of his Coco-Cola.

Nicole sighed, then smiled when she saw Zoey, Lola, Logan, Michael, and Quinn heading for the table. "Finally, you guys decide to arrive," she joked, once everyone was seated.

Zoey merely rolled her eyes and smiled, as did the others.

"So, Zoey, did you finish that slideshow that we're sending to Dana, from all of us?" Nicole asked.

"Yup. I'll show it to you guys, and Dustin as well, after dinner, right before we reply with our messages, plus the slideshow, and send it to Dana," Zoey said.

Everyone smiled, and once more began to eat their lunches and chatter away with whatever they wanted to chat about.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tears fell from Bridget's eyes as she hung up her cell phone. She just had an upsetting talk with Jean-Pierre.

"What did he say to you?" Dana, Lucy, and Rose asked her.

Bridget sniffled, and said, "He said that I'm a nice girl to hang around with, but he doesn't want to go out with me anymore. He dumped me!"

Lucy, Rose, and Dana showed sad expressions, and hugged Bridget.

"You are way too good for him anyway," Lucy said.

"He's such a jerk. Forget about him," Rose said.

"He's an idiot for letting such a great person walk out of his life," Dana said.

"Bridget simply nodded, sniffled a few more times, and continued to listen to her friends' comforting words.

Once Bridget felt better, Dana decided to start a conversatio that might avoid the subect of Jean-Pierre. "So," Dana began, "from the pics you've seen of PCA, and of its students, who would you say seems to be the funniest? Or the funniest looking?"

"Well, Micheal has a big nose, in my opinion," Rose said.

Dana rolled her eyes, then kept the conversation going.

All the while, though, she wondered if there was a deeper reason in why Jean-Pierre had broken up with Bridget.

"Okay, everything's been sent to Dana," Zoey said with a smile.

The others smiled as well, and all thought back to the slideshow. It was really good. The song Zoey had picked for the slideshow fit really well. She had chosen "Never Far Behind" by Aly and AJ.

"So, when do you think she'll get the e-mail?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not sure," Zoey said, simply shrugging it off.

"Logan cleared his throat suddenly, sending everyone a signal to be quiet. "Well, guys, I have a surprise," he said. "You see, I'm going to be going to France, to see Dana."

"Well, that's not a very fun surprise for us," Lola said.

"Well, the surprise is, I'm doing to convince get to come back to PCA, and for good this time," Logan said.

"How are you going to do that?" Quinn asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a secret, Logan said, smiling a smirkish little smile.

Everyone have him a look, and a roll of their eyes, with a sigh from every one of them as well.

Logan merely imitated them, with a smirk added at the end as well.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at him, then laughed lightly.

"Well, I'd better be heading out. My side to the airport is probably here by now. See you," Logan said.

Everyone said good-bye, and watched him as he left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A bright smile spread across Dana's face as she watched the slideshow that Zoey, and everybody in the gang at PCA had sent. She had just received the e-mail about five minutes beforehand, and had read all their messages first. Then she started watching the slideshow, which turned out to be as awesome as the PCA thought it was.

Once the slideshow finished, Dana saved the e-mail, then decided she'd reply back later, when Bridget, Lucy, and Rose were in the room. At the moment, those three were waiting for Dana to come down to dinner.

She realized that they were waiting for her, so she put on her shoes, and quickly headed out the door.

Of course, being the klutz she could sometimes be, she bumped into Jean-Pierre, causing herself to be sent to the floor, landing on her back.

Jean-Pierre saw this, and bent down, holding out his hand for Dana to take, to help her up off the ground, since he hadn't fallen.

Dana merely ignored his hand, scowled at him, and got up on her own.

Jean-Pierre took his hand back to his sie, and sighed. "I'm glad I bumped into you," he said.

Dana raised an eyebrow, and asked "Why? Do you enjoy seeing me fall down?"

"No. I kind of need to talk to you about something," Jean-Pierre explained.d

Dana sighed, thought about it, then said, "Fine, but make it quick. I don't want to be around you any longer than a few minutes."

"I can take everything from here, fellas," Logan said, as his luggage was placed on the ground. He really didn't bring too many things. He still had help with it anyways, though.

Logan's helpers nodded, smiled quickly, then walked back to their car, to get to the other places they needed to go to.

Logan waved good-bye as they drove off, then turned around, and stared at the building before him. It was Dana's school. Yes, he had finally arrived in France.

He gazed upon the school, starting at the details of it, pretending to be fascinated, while really, he was just preparing himself in surprising Dana.

_This school reminds me of Hogwarts or whatever it's called, the magic school in those Harry Potter movies, _ Logan though with a shrug.

He picked up his luggage and started toward the front of the school. He knew where Dana's dorm room was, or, rather, he knew the number of the dorm room, but he needed to know how to get there. He'd probably just ask some random student, or someone he might somehow recognize about where Dana's dorm room was located.

He approached the big wooden doors of the building, put down his luggage, opened the door, then grabbed his luggage, and stepped inside the school, taking a few deep breaths before doing so.

Once he had entered the school, his attention turned from his feet, to the inside of the school, which looked as fancy as fancy could get. It was an awesome sight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Dude, she's sitting right there. Just go tell her!" Michael prodded Chase, pointing to where Zoey was sitting. She was by the fountain at the time, whereas Micheal, Nicole, and Chase, and Chase were sitting at a table a bit away from where Zoey was.

"It's only three words. It shouldn't be that hard to say to her," Nicole said.

"Easy for you to say. You've told guys that numerous times, whereas I've never admitted my love feelings to anybody I've ever loved," Chase said.

Nicole rolled her eyes, whereas Micheal merely laughed.

"Plus, I son't want to tell her if she doesn't love be back," Chase said with a sigh.

"Well, you might as well try," Michael said.

"Plus, you never know. She might end up loving you back without her telling me or anyone else," Nicole said.

"But Zoey tells you pretty much everything, from what I know," Chase said.

"She tells me a lot of things, but not everything," Nicole said.

"Seriously Chase, just go and talk to her. You're asking question to avoid telling her, I can tell, so just go do it," Michael said.

Chase sighed, paused, looked to Zoey, who was smiling for some reason, and finally said "Ok, fine, I'll do it. You have to have to make sure that I don't run away though."

Michael and Nicole nodded, and Chase walked to Zoey, taking a seat next to her, striking up a casual conversation.

"Is that Logan?" Lucy asked Bridget and Rose, gesturing to her right.

When she spoke of Logan, she meant Logan Reese, who really was who Lucy thought he was.

"I don't know. I'm waiting to see what Dana calls a 'Logan-esque' smirk," Bridget said.

Within a second, that smirk appeared on Logan's face, giving Lucy, Bridget, and Rose the hint that it was indeed him.

"Logan!" Rose called out to him, trying to get his attention.

Logan heard his name being called from his left, so he turned, and sat that, at a table not too far away from where he was, sat Lucy, Bridget, and Rose, Dana's friends from this school. _Maybe they know where she's at, _Logan thought, walking towards the girls.

"Hey girls," he said when he reached their table. He took a seat, and smiled politely.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "And by that, I mean what are you doing in France?"

"I came to see Dana," Logan said. "By the way, do you know where she is? I went by your dorm, which you guys left unlocked, FYI, dropped off my stuff there, and looked around for Dana, but I haven't been able to find her anywhere.

"I haven't seen her. We've actually been waiting for her to come down here so we can all eat lunch. We've been waiting for 30 minutes, I think," Lucy said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Anyway, Zoey, there's something that I've got to tell you. I've been hiding this ever since the day I met you, and ever since I told Michael…Well, him, and everyone else in the world, it seems, has been prodding me to tell you," Chase said.

"What, are you secretly some spy or secret agent and you've come here to kidnap me?" Zoey asked jokingly.

Chase smiled, and said, "No, although that'd be a pretty interesting secret to keep from you."

Zoey smiled and nodded. "So, what's really the secret you've been wanting to tell me, anyway?" she asked.

Chase sighed, took a deep breath, then said, "Well, Zoey, the truth is…I…Well, I…"

"He loves you!" Michael, and Nicole shouted from the table they were sitting at.

"Um, yeah, that's it, basically," Chase said, sighing, scratching the back of his hand, his cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment.

Zoey's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you…you're serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really am serious," Chase said, sighing. "Is…is that a bad thing?"

Zoey bit her lip, then said, "Well, no, it's not. It's just…really surprising."

"Most people think it's obvious how much I like you, from what I know," Chase said.

"Then I must be one blind girl," Zoey said, sighing.

"So, Dana, the truth is, I was only with Bridget so I could get closer to you, since you are really the only pretty girl at this school that also has other qualities I'm looking for in a girl," Jean-Pierre said to Dana. "I'm hoping you like me too and you want to get into a relationship with me."

Dana lowered her eyes into a glare at Jean-Pierre. "Why would I want to be with a guy who uses and hurts people, specifically my friends? No way would I ever get into a relationship with you! You're a totally pathetic jerk, and you're also pretty ugly, in my eyes. I don't understand why any girl would ever date you," she said.

"Maybe it's because I do this really well," Jean-Pierre said, grabbing her, pulling her close, and kissing her passionately.

Dana was sickened at the fact that Jean-Pierre was kissing her. He was a really bad kisser, plus, he's a total jerk. Dana tried to get herself away from him, but Jean-Pierre had a pretty strong hold on her.

Finally, Jean-Pierre stopped kissing Dana and smiled.

Dana groaned, and spit on the ground, and on Jean-Pierre's shoes. The kiss was really horrible beyond belief. "EW!" she exclaimed, making a disgusted face.

The person now standing a bit away from behind Dana, though, thought that Dana had enjoyed the kiss, and hadn't heard her exclamation of hatred. He thought that she had enjoyed the kiss. "Dana?" the voice said.

Dana turned around, and her face turned white, as if she had seen a ghost. "Logan?" she said, seeing him looking seriously upset.

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy lately.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Logan?" Dana asked again, but silently, basically to herself that time. Her eyes widened. She seriously hoped that he didn't think that she enjoyed kissing Jean-Pierre.

"How…why…I can't believe you!" Logan exclaimed. "Who in the world is he? And why were you kissing him?"

"The name is Jean-Pierre, you idiot. Didn't Dana tell you how madly in love with me she is?" Jean-Pierre said, smirking.

"Shut the hell up Jean-Pierre! I don't love you!" Dana said, slapping him across the face.

Jean Pierre ignored the slap after it was done, grabbed her hands, turned her around and held her body tightly. "We play this game all the time whenever her ex-boyfriends come down to see her," he stated.

"Ex-boyfriends?! As in plural?!" Logan asked frantically. "How could you do this to me, Dana? I thought you loved me, like I love you!"

"Logan, don't listen to this guy. He's lying!" Dana said.

"At the moment, I don't doubt him," Logan said, narrowing his upset eyes.

"And since when have you been in love with me?" Dana asked, struggling to break free of Jean-Pierre's hold.

"You never even read my letter, did you? I bet you saw it and tore it to pieces before reading it, since you knew it was from me, and you never planned to see me again anyway, so you probably didn't care what I might have to say to you," Logan said. "I never should have come here." At that, he stormed off, preparing to leave the country to go back to California-and for good.

"Logan! Wait! You've got to listen to what I have to say!" Dana exclaimed, breaking free of Jean-Pierre's grasp, then turning around and punching him in the nose. She then tried to catch Logan.

"So, you really love me? Like love-love me," Zoey asked Chase, still feeling utterly surprised.

Chase nodded, and said "Yes, I do. Just like I did when you asked me that a couple minutes ago, and before that, and before that…"

"Have I really been asking you _that _much?" Zoey asked.

Chase nodded. "I understand why you keep asking though, so it's okay," he said.

"Oh, okay," Zoey said with a relieved sigh.

"I have to ask you something that sort of has to do with the 'me-loving-you thing'," Chase said.

Zoey bit her lip, then sighed, and said "Okay, shoot."

"How exactly do you feel about me?" Chase asked, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh…well…I…Well, you're nice, and funny, and smart, and pretty dang hot, but…" Zoey said, her voice trailing off.

"Uh-oh. The dreaded 'but'," Chase said with a heavy sigh. He figured Zoey was going to tell him that he wasn't into him the way he was to her.

"I just don't know right now. After hearing that you're in love with me, my brain is just…off, going haywire, whatever you want to call it," Zoey explained.

"Oh…So, I'm guessing you'll want me to leave so you can think about things," Chase guessed.

"That'd probably be a good idea," Zoey said, nodding.

"I understand," Chase said, nodding, standing up, heading for the door.

"Whatever my decision, will you still be my friend, Chase?" Zoey asked him.

"Yeah," Chase said with a smile before leaving.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the good reviews! I hope you start to like the story as it continues. Trust me, things will get better in the story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

By the time Dana reached her dorm, which is where she had figured Logan went after losing sight of him because of a big crowd, all of Logan's things were gone, as well as him. Lucy, Bridget, and Rose were in the room, though, the three of them chatting away. They had seen Dana come in, looking frantic and out of breath. "What's the matter, Dana?" Lucy asked.

"Jean-Pierre kissed me, and Logan saw, and got upset and ran off. I've been trying to catch him. Have you seen him?" Dana explained, taking a deep breath afterward.

"No, we haven't seen him. Not since a long while ago at our lunch table when he was looking for you. We got here a few minutes ago, and all his stuff was gone," Rose said.

"And what the heck was Jean-Pierre doing kissing you?" Bridget asked.

"It's a long story! I don't have time to…" Dana said, stopping in mid-sentence when she saw something under her bed. She walked over to it, and grabbed it from under the bed. It was a letter to her from… "Logan…He said something about a letter…This must be it!" Dana said, opening the envelope the letter was in, quickly taking out the letter, and reading it. When she saw what it said, she gasped.

Lucy, Bridget, and Rose all asked, "What is it Dana?"

"I'll tell you later. I _have _to find Logan," Dana said, running out the door, her letter in hand, heading outside and towards where she figured Logan was headed: the airport.

"I guarantee you that she's not going to feel the same way back, you guys," Chase said to Michael, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, and Mark, with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guarantee you that she does," Lola said. The others nodded in agreement.

"How would you guys know that?" Chase asked. "It's not like you can read her mind."

"Actually, I'm working on learning to do that," Quinn said.

The others stared at her questioningly.

"…What? I'm testing out a theory. Is that so wrong?" Quinn asked.

The others merely sighed, shook their heads, and went back to Chase.

"We know that she does because we see the way she looks at you, and talks about you, and acts around you. Plus, she said that you were nice, funny, smart, and hot, which are qualities she generally wants in a guy," Lola explained. The others nodded.

"I still don't know you guys," Chase said with another heavy sigh.

Suddenly, Chase's TekMate beeped. He had a text message. He took it out of his pocket, and clicked a button to read the message. It was from Zoey, telling Chase to meet her at the fountain that night. Chase then texted her back, saying "Okay." He then told the others about the text message.

The girls squealed, and told Chase they'd help him look good for meeting Zoey. And there was really no saying no to _these_ girls. After all, _these _girls are very convincing, and sometimes violent beings.

Author's Note: I will be wrapping up this story pretty soon. If you want to hear more stories from me, R&R on it and tell me so.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Logan headed towards the plane with a heavy sigh. He had hoped so badly that Dana would love him back. But she didn't, or so he thought, so he felt crushed.

He stared at the plane for a little while before he actually walked up the walkway to get in the plane.

Just as he had one foot inside the plane, though, he heard a voice from behind him yelling his name. He recognized the voice in a millisecond. "Dana," he whispered to himself, turning around quickly.

Dana took a deep breath, continuing to run to Logan's plane. She felt so lucky that she had just caught his attention, seeing as he was running to her.

They finally reached each other. "Logan, you have to know that I didn't see the letter. I found it today, though. I realized what an idiot I was letting myself come back here to France, when I had you with me back at PCA. I've always loved you, Logan," Dana said.

"What about that guy you were kissing today?" Logan asked.

"I was the one telling the truth about everything, not him," Dana said. "I punched him for saying it."

"So, you're really not with him, then?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Of course not. I still love you," Dana said.

"Well, back at ya, Dana," Logan said, smiling once more. Then, the two of them kissed passionately.

"Just relax, Chase. You can't get nervous, or else she'll get nervous, and she won't be able to talk to you," Nicole said, while Lola fixed Chase's collar of his shirt. Nicole and Lola were taking turns confidence-building and making Chase look cute for Zoey. Michael and Quinn, meanwhile, were looking for a place where they, Nicole, and Lola could spy on Chase and Zoey.

"Yeah. We all know she's going to tell you that she loves you, so just feel happy rather than nervous," Lola said, while Nicole fixed Chase's hair.

"Okay, but you all better be right, or else I'll be getting myself looking all nice for nothing," Chase said. "Oh, and speaking of appearance, do I really look okay?"

"Well, if I wasn't dating Michael, I'd definitely go for you," Lola said.

Nicole nodded, and added, "But even if we didn't have boyfriends, we'd still know how much you belong to Zoey, so we'd back off." Lola nodded in agreement.

"Well, thanks you two. Now my confidence is a lot higher," Chase said. "Although I'm sure what you guys said was just to build up my confidence, and you don't really feel that way."

"Well, it's true, no matter what you think," Lola said. Nicole nodded.

Chase nodded, then said, "Well, wish me luck. It's time for me to go see Zoey."

Author's Note: To all my readers: Thank you for reading! I'll only have a couple more chapters here, so let me know if you're gonna want me to make a sequel!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Would you two shut up?! I can barely hear them!" Lola whispered to Quinn and Nicole.

"Well, we can't help the fact that we're ecstatic about the fact that Zoey's going to tell Chase that she loves him!" Nicole whispered.

"If you two don't shut up, we won't even be able to hear them!" Lola whispered.

"If you don't all shut up, then our hideout will be given away, so be quiet!" Michael whispered.

"Sorry," they said. "We'll stop talking now."

Michael nodded, and they all turned their attention to their left, where Chase and Zoey were talking.

"So, what did you need from me, anyway?" Chase asked Zoey.

"Well, it's sort of about my feelings. You know, for you," Zoey explained. "You see, hearing about the fact that you love me has made me think about things. A lot."

"Well, I'm guessing hearing that news would make anyone do so," Chase said, nodding.

"Yeah. Anyway, as I said, I've been thinking, and I think I know exactly what I feel about you, but…" Zoey said, her voice trailing off.

"Oh no. Not that dreaded phrase. Not 'but'," Chase said with a heavy sigh. He really hated that word. Especially right then.

"She'd better not break Chase's heart, or I'm never talking to her again," Lola whispered. Nicole and Quinn nodded in agreement with her.

"Chase, please don't get upset. You haven't even heard what I want to say," Zoey said.

"I already know what you're going to say," Chase said. "You'll tell me what a great guy I am, but that you'll never love me the way I love you. That we're just not 'meant to be'. Don't bother saying anything to me, Zoey. I'm just going to leave now, since I know my heart's going to be busted if I stay here any longer." Chase stood, and began to leave.

"Chase, wait! You've got it all wrong!" Zoey exclaimed, standing up, walking after him.

"What, do you have a secret boyfriend or something that you now want to tell me about?" Chase said, continuing to walk away.

"Chase! Don't you get it? Don't you see? I'm in love with you!" Zoey said, no longer walking.

Chase stopped immediately in his tracks, causing himself to trip and fall to the ground.

Zoey's eyes widened, and she ran to Chase's side. She touched his shoulder. "Chase, are you okay?" she asked him.

His response? He sat up quickly and kissed her.

Zoey was surprised, but happy. She ended up kissing him back, causing Michael, Lola, Nicole, and Quinn to cheer loudly.

Chase stopped kissing Zoey for a moment, and whispered "Still love me?"

Zoey smiled, and whispered back, "I still do, and I'll never stop."

Chase smiled, and the two resumed kissing again.

Author's Note: Thank you all for continuing to read. I think one more chapter will be done, and then the story will be done. Be sure to look out for more from me!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Logan and Dana arrived back at PCA the next day. Dana was still just visiting, but she was working on transferring back to PCA. Bridget, Lucy, and Rose had also planned to join her. They'd take a little while to get transferred, since they had been there longer, and somehow that was significant, but they didn't care. They were still just so excited.

At noon, the entire gang found themselves sitting in the lounge, chattering away. Logan and Dana had told the entire story of what had happened when Logan went to get Dana back, and all the drama that had occurred.

Chase and Zoey, in turn, had told them the story of what had happened with them, while Logan and Dana were gone. They described in detail of how much they enjoyed the kisses they shared, jokingly grossing Dana and Logan out.

"You're the ones who've been saying the same thing about your kisses down in France!" Zoey exclaimed as Logan and Dana made disgusted faces.

Dana laughed, and said, "Well, it's predictable for you two to be getting together and kissing and all that junk, so we don't want to hear about it."

"Hey, it's predictable for you two to be getting together too, you know. Everyone knew it was going to happen eventually," Chase said.

"Yeah, it's obvious how attracted Dana is to me, and how my charm could woo any girl, so, of course I'd end up getting her," Logan said.

Dana punched him in the arm and said, "Don't think it was _your _charm that reeled _me_ in, Logan. It was _my_ charm that reeled _you_ in."

Logan rolled his eyes, and said, "I'll let you think that all you want, my dear, but we both know that's not true."

"Want to bet? Ask anyone here about it, and they'll prove you wrong," Dana said.

"Oh, yeah right, they'd totally go with me on this one," Logan commented back.

The two began their natural arguing situation yet again, so the others just began to laugh. They had all seemed to become so predictable. But no more than usual, they supposed.


	24. Chapter 24 Author's Note

**Chapter 23**

_Logan and Dana arrived back at PCA the next day. Dana was still just visiting, but she was working on transferring back to PCA. Bridget, Lucy, and Rose had also planned to join her. They'd take a little while to get transferred, since they had been there longer, and somehow that was significant, but they didn't care. They were still just so excited._

_At noon, the entire gang found themselves sitting in the lounge, chattering away. Logan and Dana had told the entire story of what had happened when Logan went to get Dana back, and all the drama that had occurred._

_Chase and Zoey, in turn, had told them the story of what had happened with them, while Logan and Dana were gone. They described in detail of how much they enjoyed the kisses they shared, jokingly grossing Dana and Logan out._

_"You're the ones who've been saying the same thing about your kisses down in France!" Zoey exclaimed as Logan and Dana made disgusted faces._

_Dana laughed, and said, "Well, it's predictable for you two to be getting together and kissing and all that junk, so we don't want to hear about it."_

_"Hey, it's predictable for you two to be getting together too, you know. Everyone knew it was going to happen eventually," Chase said._

_"Yeah, it's obvious how attracted Dana is to me, and how my charm could woo any girl, so, of course I'd end up getting her," Logan said._

_Dana punched him in the arm and said, "Don't think it was your charm that reeled me in, Logan. It was my charm that reeled you in."_

_Logan rolled his eyes, and said, "I'll let you think that all you want, my dear, but we both know that's not true."_

_"Want to bet? Ask anyone here about it, and they'll prove you wrong," Dana said._

_"Oh, yeah right, they'd totally go with me on this one," Logan commented back._

_The two began their natural arguing situation yet again, so the others just began to laugh. They had all seemed to become so predictable. But no more than usual, they supposed._

**Author's Note: **Sorry to post the chapter again, and in italics, but this is just to inform you that indeed, this is the end of this story. I'm working on many others, though, so they'll be posted soon. Be sure to check them out:D


End file.
